Voice Mail
by stuckinabox
Summary: As Clare is asleep, Eli finally has the time to check his phone. When he opens his phone, he finds a voiccemail from Clare. Oneshot. Takes place during Summertime.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Degrassi in any way shape or form. Just a Degrassi fangirl who happens to love Eclare.

(A/N) This takes place during the episode of Summertime. (Which is the season premiere for those who don't know)

* * *

"Clare, take a rest. It's been a long day"

Eli climbed into her bed and laid next to her as her head rested on his chest. Grabbing the remote on the end table besides the pair, Eli pushed the big red button on the remote that shut off the television in front of them making the room silent.

"But I'm not tired." Clare mumbled groggily making her yawn shortly after. Eli stroked her hair as he ignored her comment knowing very well that she is indeed tired. She had been up all day from her chemo with Eli along her side for every part of it.

"Sure." The boy said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He knew better than to convince Clare to go to sleep as she would just fight against his words. Within seconds, Eli brought the blanket closer to them hoping to keep her warm.

Silence filled the room as Eli watched Clare making sure she would be perfectly safe in his arms. It felt good to have her in his arms again But within the circumstances of their situation Eli felt like this moment was bittersweet for him. He looked at the empty walls around him as he thought about how Clare would have to spend the next few weeks in this bland room. Her soft breathing calmed him as she continued to sleep next to him.

With nothing to do but lay in the hospital bed, Eli plucked his phone out of his pocket. Realizing he hadn't checked ever since he left New York, Eli looked at his notifications and noticed he had gotten a voice mail. He held the phone to his ear as the message played in his ear.

"Hi. Uh. It's me."

His heart sank as he recognized the voice. He glanced over at the girl next to him as the message continued to play.

"I'm at the hospital. I was just kind of hoping to hear your voice."

Followed by seconds of silence, he frowned knowing she sent the message happened before he came. His heart sunk lower as her voice shook.

"It just kinda hit how scared I am."

He shook his head not wanting to hear anymore of the pain in her voice as he could tell she was about to break. Looking at the girl next to him, he wanted no more than to comfort her and tell her that he ix here. To hold her tighter in his arms. To tell her that he is never leaving. That they are going to get through this no matter what it took.

"And I know I said not to come home."

Silence filled the room the voice in the message shook, Eli caught another glance at the girl right next to him. He didn't get how she looked so peaceful now but so broken in her message. Her feelings shown through the message pierced at his heart as he knew how much she needed him at that moment. His grip on his phone became tighter and tighter as he continued to listen to her message.

"Can you come home please?"

Eli closed his eyes as he tried to comprehend the message. His heart was broken into pieces as he realized how she must have felt when she had said those words. He wanted so badly to take away all the pain and tears. He desperately wished that it would be him going through this instead of her.

He knew exactly what happened after this message and he was thankful he was right on time. He remembered when he first told her about her cancer. It was at that moment he realized that he could lose her. That he might have to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate gone. But he wouldn't allow himself to think like that. He knew that Clare needed him. Which was why he left as fast as he could to get to her. He knew he needed to be there. Not just for her, but for himself. He couldn't have lived with himself if he didn't at least try to be there for her in her time of need.

After the message finished, Eli closed his phone and put on the table besides him. He didn't want to listen to her voice mail again. He didn't get how one voice mail could instantly make him feel low. As if he couldn't do anything to help the love of his life. He felt as if life wasn't fair. He didn't get how an innocent girl who was on her way to finishing high school would have to deal with something as bad as this. He hated how it was Clare out of all people to get sick. To be stuck in this hospital for weeks while she could have gone on the trip of a lifetime.

Eli held Clare tighter into his arms as he calmed himself down. Looking down at his girlfriend, Eli wanted to stay in this moment forever. Not wanting time to pass by so he could stay with her. Eli placed a small kiss on top of Clare's head as her soft breathing continued. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his life for as long as he lived. Nothing more than to grow old together. He knew they would get through this. They had to.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading my first story! It may not be very good but I'm getting there. Please review! And some consrtuctive criticism would be nice too. As long as it's not too harsh. But thank you for reading!


End file.
